


HOW TO RAISE YOUR IQ BY EATING GIFTED CHILDREN.

by Teriyaki_Sanchez69



Category: Lilescario
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriyaki_Sanchez69/pseuds/Teriyaki_Sanchez69
Summary: A sweetly angsty fic about an old and dying ship that I will refuse to let die.





	HOW TO RAISE YOUR IQ BY EATING GIFTED CHILDREN.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it; I am proud of this.

The sun was rising with a new day, and a wild Lucas appears! He steps out of his bed apathetically and immediately stresses the day before him. He thinks of Miles with an anxiety and hopes to the grass that he will not fuck up their blossoming relationship any more than it already has been- royally. He then thinks of Mario with an intense passion. A daily routine for young Lucas. (Though it came on as more of a minutely routine…) Yes. He could dream. He knew, however, that neither of these men could ever possibly love him more than he loves them. Whilst swearing in a fashion that is capable only to be achieved by the gods of PROFANITY, Lucas walks downstairs to get a glass of (BLEACH) water. He looks at the clock in pure hatred. 6:40. Lucas grabs a poptart, and leaves the comfort of his home for the angsty scent of the bus. The one thing keeping him sane; He would get the split second satisfaction of greeting Miles in the hallways after a long lecture. He lived for the thought that maybe, one day, he would come to notice him. For now though, he had to get through a hateful Monday.   
Mario walked into school with his notepad and pen. Very much dreading the day ahead, much like a wild Lucas that appears in the corner of his eye. Slightly smiling, and with a twinkle in his eye, Mario walks past him. There is a true tension; If only he could talk to him! Mario begins to wish he did not come to school today. Mario contemplates, what if Lucas has wanted to talk to him this whole time? Mario looks back with longing eyes as Lucas begins to walk towards Miles. He does not notice, but Miles looks his way with concern. Mario instantly tears up. He runs away to the bathroom to calm down. He doesn’t know where the jealousy is coming from; Jealousy for Lucas, or jealousy for Miles? It is this that brings tears more than ever. Yes. It is the Cancer. Oh yes. Cancer when the bleach drowns the intestines of a common poet. Cancer that causes Mario to weep. First bell sounds. Mario composes himself. He grabs his drawing of one very depressed Pidgeotto, and walks out of the bathroom.  
Miles awoke from the comforting cradle of sleep, greeted the sun with a smile, and skipped down the stairs while remarking about how wonderful this day was going. How he loved Mondays. Going to school, learning, and best of all, seeing Lucas and Mario. He had only the warmest feelings for the both of them. No matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, he loved the both of them with his whole heart and soul. Oh yes. Today would be a great day.  
Miles got to school and began the trek to his locker. With an innocent smile across his face, he spots Lucas. He looked so… content. Miles sees that Mario was walking in the opposite direction. Lucas approaches Miles, and it looks like for at least the first time today, Lucas smiles.  
“Hoi!” Lucas says.  
“Hey man.” Miles says back with a smile.  
For a few seconds they just stare into eachothers’ eyes. It does not matter what the shippers are saying. They know that they are made for each other.  
As Miles begins a sentence, he can’t resist the thought; does Lucas like him? He blushes deeply, hopes Lucas doesn’t notice, says goodbye, and ran to his first class. As he does, he looks across the hallway to watch a distraught looking Mario turn away and run out of sight. He was tempted to run after him, to be there for him, but the first bell was soon to sound. Miles never was one to be late to a class. Especially on a Monday.  
Later in the day Miles and Lucas constantly run past each other as if they are both hiding something. Both Miles and Lucas wonder to themselves; how long will it be before one of them says something? Mario continues to see both of them blushing and running, and very quickly develops an intense jealousy toward them both. He did not know if he was jealous of the soon to be relationship, or the frustration of his ungodly shyness? (**THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!!!**) Either way, the cowardice in which Mario felt toward his feelings messed with his mind intensely. As the day came to an end, and the emotions continued to pile up, Mario contemplated walking into his fancily- built laundry room, and pouring himself a nice, lukewarm, refreshing glass of Clorox Bleach.   
(UN) Ashamed of his actions, Mario once again returns to the wonderful place called HELL…


End file.
